Together
by CFCfan1
Summary: My take on 2x10!


**This is based off the last episode and what we didn't see, from the moment he woke up to after the call with Olivia. Tell me what you think!**

As he fought to open his eyes, he realized that he hurt…everywhere. When his eyes were fully open things were really blurry and bright. He tried moving his head to the side but quickly realized that was a bad idea, as pain shot through his head. He tried to remember where he was and what was going on. He remembered the G8 and being miserable after ending things with Olivia. He remembered getting back and trying to avoid Mellie as much as possible. He remembered that it had almost been his birthday…that is when it hit him. He had been at his birthday party at the gala. He remembered getting out of the car and something sharp hitting his chest twice before blacking out. He was trying to remain calm, but not knowing how long it had been since he had been shot, he was freaking out a little bit. When he noticed no one was in his room, he knew there was one person he could rely on.

When he tried to talk nothing came out because he throat was so dry. After many attempts he was finally able to shout. "TOM!" The door opened a millisecond after the name came out of his mouth.

"Sir!" Tom said rushing in with Hal behind him. Tom was smiling brightly. Hal said something into his microphone before more agents rushed to the door along with a woman he presumed was his doctor.

"Mr. President," The woman said walking into the room and smiling at him. "Can someone please call the First Lady?" She said turning to the agents. They all looked to Tom who looked to the President. He made a movement, signaling Tom to come closer. Tom leaned down so that Fitz could whisper something to him. He stood after a second and pulled out his cell phone before leaving the room. He walked into the hallway, but away from the many agents and nurses who were now trying to figure out what was going on.

"Cyrus Beene," Cyrus said on the other end of the phone.

"Sir, the President is awake. He is asking for you," Tom said and could tell Cyrus was surprised because he said nothing at first.

"How long?" Cyrus asked a little more rushed.

"He got our attention about five minutes ago," Tom said seriously.

"I'm on my way. Has Mellie been called?" Cyrus asked quickly.

"No sir…he asked that it just be you," Tom said with a little hesitation.

"Ok, listen to him of course. I will be there in a few minutes. Thank you Tom," Cyrus said quickly.

"Yes Sir," Tom said before hanging up. He walked back to the room and nodded his head towards the President to let him know it was done.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

Cyrus ran into the hospital followed by his detail. He rushed to Fitz's room and skidded to a halt when he got to the door. He opened the closed door to find Tom standing in the corner by himself and Fitz with his eyes closed. As soon as Fitz heard the noise of the door though he opened his eyes.

"Sir…" Cyrus said taking a deep breath. It wasn't that he didn't believe Tom when he had called, but it was different seeing it for himself. "Welcome back," He said smiling. Cyrus looked to Tom briefly who nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Hey Cy," He said his voice still very raspy.

"You sound like crap," Cyrus said and they both smiled.

"Who…who shot me," Fitz said struggling a little bit.

"We caught the person who was responsible, but they were a hired gun…we are looking into who hired her," Cyrus said quickly. There was a long silence before Cyrus gave him a look. "Call her," He said seriously. Fitz gave him a questioning look. "Liv told me everything about right before the G8. You and I both know that you can't function without her in a least some part of your life. You call her the love of your life and she never gave up on you. If anything, this made her realize her feelings for you even more. She has been here as often as possible to see you. Call her," Cyrus said putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"You know…me too well," Fitz said with a smile.

Cyrus quickly called a number that he would never forget. After two rings she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said sounding stressed. He smiled.

"Someone wants to talk to you," He said putting the phone up to Fitz's ear.

Fitz smiled for a second before finally speaking. "Hi," He said shortly because it was about all he could muster at the moment.

"Hi…" he said hearing the shock in her voice. Cyrus smiled and pulled the phone away from Fitz. "Give me ten minutes," She said and hung up before Cyrus could say anything.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Quinn, I promise we will have this conversation…but I have to go right now," Olivia said standing up quickly and grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Is everything ok?" Quinn asked getting a worried look on her face.

"He's awake," Olivia whispered before rushing out the door. Quinn smiled and watched as Olivia ran out.

"What was that about?" Harrison and Abby asked walking into Olivia's office.

"He's awake," Quinn said with a smile and soon Harrison and Abby were also smiling.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

She felt as if security was going slower than ever as they ran the metal detector over her. When they let her through she rushed to the room. The door was closed but Tom who stood next to Hal got out of the way as she rushed up.

"Tom, Hal," She said quickly before taking a deep breath and walking in. Two heads turned towards her as she opened the door. One was Cyrus who at the moment she couldn't care less about. The other look at her with a set of eyes that she thought she may never see again. Cyrus smiled and stood before walking out the door.

"Hi…" She whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hi," He said with his voice sounding more confident because the doctor had helped him with the raspy voice by giving him more fluids. She stood back not knowing what to do.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"I hurt…but it's manageable," He said seriously. "I didn't mean what I said at the restaurant," He said quickly and she smiled.

"I know," She said as the tears started to fall. He stuck his hand out and she slowly walked over and took hold of it. "I love you," She whispered as they held each other's hand.

He smiled, because it was one of the few times she said it first. "I love you too," He said quickly. "I'll never let you go," He whispered and she nodded.

"We're in this together," She whispered back and he in return nodded to her. They both knew the road ahead would be a difficult one to navigate, but they would do it together, because if they learned nothing else from what had just happened, it was that life is short and they couldn't spend their lives denying what is so real for both of them. They would stand together and no one would be able to stop them.

**The End…what do you think?**


End file.
